


Fired

by ezaito



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers, Deaf Character, F/M, Fanfiction, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers & Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: One word: Fired. What a fantastic way to end the day!





	Fired

  
“What’s with the box?” Tony questions Clint glances up watching stand precariously on top of the kitchen cabinets, wearing a carefully crafted blank expression on your face, your brows furrowed as you look up at the vent gauging the distance before you shift the contents around hiking it up on your shoulder shoving it into the vent. Tony watches with morbid curiosity on his face as a frown appears on Clint’s. Your feet disappear, as the vent slams shut.

“[Name] was yelled at today by her boss at work, of course, he forgot she is deaf then remembers when she stared at him with confusion. He managed to string ‘mentally retarded, handicap, and stupid’ into one sentence, effortless to read lips when they move slowly emphasizing each word with an ‘are you stupid’ expression.” Scowling Tony stares back at Clint with an angered expression, “Did he fire her? Does that box have her desk items in it? Is she going to report that asshole?”

Sighing Clint pinches the bridge of his nose, “No, she walked out and no, when [Name] is upset she buys loads of books and secludes herself. I’m letting her cool off before I get the whole story. She signs fast when she is angered. And I’m not sure if she is going to report this, I offered to shoot his ass but she said ‘don’t bother I already punched him I wouldn’t be surprised if I was fired or had assault charges against me.”

Blowing out air Tony lifts up his phone, “Where does she work again?” Clint opens his mouth to respond only to be cut off, “Hey where is [Name]?” Steve comes in his arms loaded with ice cream and cookies, Bucky is seen on his right with more groceries, his hair pulled back from his face an irritated look on it from Clint’s message. It was their day to do groceries, Clint immediately shot a message to Bucky after you FaceTimed him to tell Clint what happened, it took a lot of effort and convincing on Steve’s and Bucky’s part to not go marching towards your work and kick your bosses ass.

Clint and Tony point up towards the vent, sighing Steve shifts the weight, “I wish she went to an easier location,” Steve states Bucky snorts, “I don’t blame her, I wouldn’t want to see your punk ass either.” Steve scowls rolling his eyes, “Vent’s are easier when you want to be alone,” Clint replies shrugging. “It’s not healthy being alone when you’re upset,” Steve remarks his frown deepening a worried look in his blue eyes.

“Rogers, let [Name] be alone for a bit. She will come out when she wants to talk, besides you purchasing her sweets is bound to help her feel better. Let’s her know you care,” a feminine voice comments sauntering into the room a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Steve eyes the bottle, “What? Liquor is a girl’s best friend,” she winks shoving it into his arms. “You’ll thank me,” she flaps her hand. “Don’t try to crawl into those vents Capsicle you won’t fit,” Tony threatens Bucky drops the groceries on the counter putting them away.

Steve watches as Tony leaves the room muttering to himself, “Vents will totally hold you and you will fit, want me to tell you an easy access point?” Clint smirks. Turning around Bucky hands Steve two glasses, “I don’t want to hear moaning and groaning from the ceiling,” Bucky laughs as Steve throws a bag of chocolate at him a prominent blush and scowl on his face, “Shut up jerk,” chuckling Bucky tosses the chocolate back at him.

“Come on,” Clint gestures for Steve to follow him, “The vents aren’t that small, only the ones to the bathroom which can fit someone of [Name]’s size or mine.” Clint presses the elevator button to his level, he answers Steve’s questioning look, “Tony put a vent on my floor, he was tired of me randomly jumping up on the counters to access the vents like [Name] did earlier,” Steve arches his eyebrow, “Not like that stops you.” Smirking Clint gestures for Steve to go ahead, striding across the room Clint squats down unlocking the vent, “Okay so knowing [Name] she probably went where she usually goes when she is upset. It’s extremely hard to access unless you’re Natasha or me,” he rubs his chin eyeing the vent.

“There is this central vent, located on the tenth floor.” He looks at Steve seeing his questioning expression. “We are on the eighth floor, you will need to go up.”

“We don’t have the tenth floor.” Clint let’s out a snort, “We do, there is just no elevator to it. It’s a pain in the ass to get to but if you really want to get there you have to climb.”

“Why would we have-”

“Think of it as a secret club, this vent,” he jerks his thumb at it, “Connects to the central vent. You will go straight until you see a drop, once you see it you will climb two floors.” Steve nods a determined look comes over his face, Clint stands up jogging over to grab something before coming back with a satchel, “To make the climb easier,” he gestures for Steve to put the snacks and alcohol into the bag. Clapping a hand on Steve’s back he grins, “Good luck,” Clint stands up. “Oh, and you will need to rap on the vent to let [Name] know who is coming so you don’t get a knife in your arm. Yeah, that’s where I got that scar from,” he chuckles at the look on Steve’s face, “Uh I believe your sign is three raps a beat in between. Finger roll then two sharp raps. You should get a return rap, let’s you know she heard you.”

“I have a sign?” Steve questions looking up at Clint, he grins, “We all have one, [Name], Natasha, and I made them up for everyone if any of the team decided to venture up,” Steve arches his eyebrow, “We get together frequently to hang out. Randomly came up with it one night when we were tipsy, didn’t think we would actually use it,” he laughs. “Anyways have fun, don’t forget your knock or-” Clint gestured towards his arm.

“Right,” getting on all fours Steve crawls through the vent glancing back at the sound of the vent closing the bag slung over his shoulder. Feeling the air shift he moves slightly faster stretching out his arm as the vent drops. “Yikes,” he mutters leaning out to look down. Stretching out his foot, he presses it against the opposite side of the vent glancing up, taking in the lack of hand of footholds. “Clint wasn’t kidding,” pushing off the ledge Steve braces his hands and feet against the side of the vent slowly making his way up the pressure from his weight causing slight indentions in the vents.

Arriving on the tenth level, he pulls himself up climbing through the vent. Pausing Steve takes a breath rapping his sign against the vents before crawling forward. Turning the corner, he raps it again receiving a response. Seeing light up ahead, his mouth drops open at the size of the room, “Whoa.” He swings his legs around pushing up off the ledge to stand up taking in the enclosure. Looking up from your book, your eyes widen at the sight of Steve glancing around with amazement on his face. Closing the book, you set it to the side waiting for him to see you, sitting Indian style on your beanbag Turning around Steve waves sheepishly ‘hi’ he signs, slinging the satchel from over his shoulder awkwardly shifting on his feet.

‘Hi,’ you sign back, ‘what brings you here?’ You question watching as he lifts up the bag, ‘I got you some supplies if you planned on being camped up here for a while,’ Steve replies indicating if he can sit down. Gesturing towards the beanbag opposite you, taking a seat your lips twitch up at the super soldier sitting in a fluffy purple beanbag his massive size squashing the foam filled furniture the thought of a sour expression crossing Natasha’s face knowing Steve ruined it made you snort. ‘What?’ Steve furrows his brows at you, ‘Nothing just seeing you sit in a purple beanbag across me. I’m kind of surprised that you made it up here, to be honest,’ you sign smirking, he flushes scratching at his cheek.

‘I was worried,’ Steve shrugs shifting the satchel in his lap. Glancing down at it, his lips twitch up at your curious expression, ‘I mean if you want I can leave?’ He offers gripping the bag sliding it towards himself watching your eyes. ‘No stay please,’ you wave leaning forward, ‘What’s in the bag?’ Grinning Steve opens the satchel pulling out the contents. ‘Ice cream, cookies, and whiskey,’ he turns the bottle around bringing out the glasses setting them to the side. Smiling brightly, you lean forward grabbing a spoon opening the ice cream. ‘Sorry I didn’t think about bowls,’ Steve scratches at the back of his neck.

‘It’s fine,’ you flap your hand your lips around the spoon, grabbing the other you hold it out. ‘You want some?’ Smiling Steve nods scooting closer digging his spoon into the carton. After sitting in stillness for a while enjoying your food and whiskey you can be seen leaning back against the beanbag Steve by your side your head resting on his shoulder. Feeling a tap on your arm you look up, ‘Want to talk about it?’ Steve signs. Blowing out air, you sit up resting your elbows on your knees feeling another tap you glance up to see a concerned expression on Steve’s face him sitting in a similar position. ‘I’m sorry, you don’t have too.’

‘No, no, it’s fine,’ you make a face trying to sort out your thoughts. ‘It’s just hard sometimes being a part of a small percentage of people who are overlooked no one realizes that we exist. And when they do we’re stared at like Unicorns, and aliens like we’re from another planet invading.’ You adjust your position to face Steve, ‘They don’t know how to interact with us, mouthing slowly like we are dumb, or gesturing with their hands like it’s going to help when they speak rapidly, thinking that we’re helpless when really we aren’t.’

You lower your hands your brows furrowed looking down, feeling fingers on your chin you lift your eyes up to see Steve wearing a soft expression. He hesitantly tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. ‘Your boss is an asshole,’ Steve signs laughing. Your mouth drops open in shock you reach out to smack him gently signing ‘language.’ Dragging a hand down his face Steve shakes his head, ‘That’s never going away is it?’ Grinning you sign ‘no.’ Lips quirking up Steve smiles at the happy expression on your face. ‘Anyways like I was saying before you hit me,’ he laughs at the indigent expression on your face, ‘Your boss is stupid don’t listen to anything he said. You’re brilliant, beautiful, and kind. He obviously lost the best employee anyone can have.’

Blushing you bite your lip, “Thank you, Steve,’ you reply staring up at him, ‘You always know just what to say.’ Scratching at his cheek Steve blushes, ‘You’re welcome, I’m always here if you need to talk. Or eat junk food with,’ he grins you bump his shoulder back. ‘Or drink,’ you hold up your glass of whiskey. ‘Natasha’s idea, remember I can’t get drunk,’ Steve smiles. ‘Right, are you trying to get me drunk Captain?’ You tease laughing, he sputters his face flushed, “N-No!” He quickly replies frowning your laughter escalates, ‘Cradle robber,’ Steve mock gasps, half-heartedly glaring at your giggles his heart beating faster at the sound of your laugh.

Trying to get your laughter under control, he tackles you pinning you down his fingers tickling your sides. Steve mouths over and over, “Take it back, take it back [Name],” his grin widens you try to bat his hands away. ‘No, Steve stop,’ you sign smacking his chest, smirking Steve slides his fingers down your sides his chuckles echo throughout the vent with yours. Letting up Steve stares down at your flushed face his blue eyes flicking down to your lips, watching you bite your lips he licks his slowly tucking your hair behind your ear. “You’re beautiful,” he says and signs watching as your facial expression softens your eyes staring up at him. Steve props himself above you, ‘can I?’ He questions leaning down, nodding you push up pressing your lips against his moaning at the contact.

Groaning Steve presses closer to you at the feel of your fingers threading through his hair tugging on the roots. “I like you,” he mumbles against your lips smiling your lips quirk up. Pulling back, you bite your lip staring up at Steve a questioning expression on his face as to why you stopped. ‘You okay?’ He signs his brows furrowed, smiling you nod. Pausing you take a deep breath, “I like you too,” you reply watching as his blue eyes widen in surprise. Flushing you squirm beneath him suddenly self-conscious of your voice, Steve grasps your chin catching your gaze. ‘Your voice is beautiful,’ he signs his fingers catching the tears by your eyes as you let out a watery chuckle. ‘Thanks,’ you sign back Steve smiles.

‘You’re welcome,’ he rubs his thumbs across your cheeks taking in your beautiful face. ‘Can we get back to kissing?’ You sign him laughs, leaning down Steve nods, ‘Yes.’ Smiling you wrap your arms around his neck tugging on his lip. Deepening the kiss Steve growls, your nails drag against his scalp sliding your fingers across his shoulders pulling him closer fisting his shirt in your hands. You let out a gasp as he bites your neck, feeling a buzz against his pocket Steve pauses pulling out his phone setting it to the side the sound echoes against the vents.

Cupping your cheeks, he trails kisses down your neck scowling when the phone keeps vibrating. Arching your eyebrow, he sighs reaching out his hand to grab it answering the phone sharply. “What?” Steve faces you so you can see what he is saying, his face softening you trace your fingers along his jaw. “Hey jerk, keep it down I can hear you from my room.” Bucky’s voice comes through Steve roll his eyes setting the phone down placing it on speaker signing to you, ‘Bucky says he can hear us and to keep it down.’

Furrowing your brows you sign back, ‘Trust me, you can’t hear anything from here. Clint and Natasha tested it out.’ You reply laughing at the repulsed expression on Steve’s face. ‘Not like that.’ You giggle lifting a hand to stifle your laughter.  “I hope you’re using condoms,” a smirk can be heard in Bucky’s voice. Scowling Steve flushes glaring at the phone his face softening when you stare up at him curiously. ‘Don’t make me sign it,’ Steve’s ears turn red, tapping his arm you gesture for him to sign it, sighing he drops his head towards his chin lifting his hands up. ‘I hope you’re using condoms.’

Snorting you place a hand over your mouth your eyes bright with laughter. ‘Hush,’ Steve signs. ‘Give me the phone,’ you gesture towards the device. Curious Steve hands you the phone, putting it on FaceTime you prop it against the bean bag grabbing Steve by his shirt pulling him flush against you kissing him. Sliding your tongue across his bottom lip, Steve groans at the feel of your teeth tugging and biting his lower lip. Tightening his grip on your waist Steve deepens the kiss tangling his fingers in your hair. Moving his lips against yours aggressively, a gasp escapes your lips when he slips his hand under your shirt resting it on your hips.  

“Hey Punk-whoa. Didn’t think you would lose your V card in a vent,” Bucky states his expression slightly shocked and proud. Tilting your head, you feel Steve sigh against your neck frustrated. Flicking your gaze over Bucky’s shoulder, you see Natasha leaning over the couch a knowing smirk on her face she signs what Bucky says a frown appears on your face. “Fuck off Barnes,” you blurt out voice slightly off from frustration you hang up missing the shocked expression on Bucky’s face, Clint’s laughter in the background, and Natasha’s muffled giggle. A huff of air is felt against your neck causing you to shiver, you feel Steve’s chest rumbling with laughter. He gently grabs your jaw redirecting your attention back to him. ‘You’re adorable,’ he signs, your lips quirk.

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ smiling Steve rubs his nose against yours. “Kiss me,” you whisper, “Gladly,” he mouths pressing his lips against yours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers for the win!


End file.
